We Were Us
by wittysmitty
Summary: Hatmitch Abernathy, District 12; Winner of the 50th Hunger Games. Sawyer Tidal, District 4; Winner of the 55th Hunger Games. A past like no other. Haymitch/oc
1. Victors Pool

My lip twitched into a frown when Finnick Odair's name was called out, I knew it was coming seeing as Finnick was the only male victor from our district. I nodded when Finnick smiled at me, a way to tell me not to worry; it's hard not to worry. I'm a worrisome person; Finnick has been like my little brother since I mentored him before he won when he was fourteen. President Snow called for the victors to be re-reaped into the Hunger Games, everyone was angry. We were promised to live in peace yet here we are, our names in a glass bowl, waiting to live or die.

When Annie's name was called, Mags' hand went up as she volunteered herself making me be the mentor, again. Watching as my tributes struggle to survive in the so called 'games', Watching me lose one or both as I beg the sponsors to send food, water, medicine for their survival. Sometimes I wish I would have let district two kill me when he had the chance but I remembered my family and I fought back, harder than I had all game, winning the fifty-fifth Hunger Games.

When I walked to our quarters back in the Capitol I was brought into strong arms bringing me out of my daze, smiling as I smelt the sea salt on his skin. "Hey Fin." I whispered, hugging him tight. "Are you going to be okay out there?" I asked, my eyes drifting to his girlfriend who was on the large screen, tears in her eyes as they talked about Finnick.

Finnick looked at the screen, blowing a kiss to her before looking back to his mentor. "I have to be, for her, for you." Finnick said smiling. "We're fighters, remember." Finnick smiled as he winked.

I smiled when Mags ran her hand through my hair, mumbling about it being so long. "You know I won't cut it, so stop trying." I laughed as Mags shook her head. "It'll be different this time." I sighed as we walked through the building. "There will be one or none, this game master won't let two win again and I want it to be one of you." I said looking at Mags and Finnick, my frown on my face as Mags pointing to Finnick.

My eyes scanned the crowed of tributes, locking with Haymitch's for a brief second sending chills down my spine causing me to shake. I glance over to Finnick as he smirked. "What?" I asked glaring at him. Finnick laughed shaking his head before nodding at Haymitch as they went to their room.

"Who are they?" Peeta asked me as my eyes followed the dark brown hair out the doors, turning my attention back to Katniss and Peeta.

"District four," I said taking a sip of liquor. "Mags, the elderly woman won the first Hunger Hames, such a nice lady, she volunteered for Annie this round. Finnick, the Capitol darling won the sixty-fifth games, the youngest at fourteen."

"What about the other one?" Katniss asked looking at me, a smirk on her face when my lips twitch into a smile.

"That's Sawyer, she won the 55th Games, and she's cunning like a fox. She was trained by Mags and she helped train Finnick." I smiled as a flashback of when we were younger.

_I smiled as my hands found their way to the lower back of Sawyer, her brown eyes meeting mine as a smile graced her lips. "Would you like to dance?" I asked her, my lips brushing her soft skin, smiling the ocean on her._

"_I'd love to." She replied nodding as I guided us to the floor, bringing her closer to me as we swayed to the music. "How are you doing Haymitch?" She asked me, her eyes full of concern._

_I smiled, as cunning and ruthless she was in the arena she was kind and loving with a heart of gold outside of the ring which made her a big target while in the games but she made her way out just under a year ago. "I've been better but I'm holding up." I spoke as she looked at me curiously._

_Sawyer nodded, laying her head on my shoulder. I leaned my cheek against her head as my hand rubbed her back, the scar on her shoulder still there from her games. "You look handsome tonight." She spoke quietly._

_I smiled and kissed her head. "And you look gorgeous, love." I spoke, smiling when she looked at me, her brown eyes bouncing from my eyes to my lips. I took it as my invitation to press my lips to hers, pulling away slowly before looking around. "Can I show you something?" I asked her as I held her hands. Sawyer nodded as I walked, tugging her behind me._

"_This is gorgeous Haymitch." Sawyer whispered in my ear as we laid on the grass, looking at the stars shinning in the dark sky._

_I smiled and kissed her shoulder as she laid her body across mine, her hands reaching to the stars, I intertwined my hands with hers, kissing up her neck when she moved her head to the side, giving me more skin to press my lips against. "Not as gorgeous as you." I whispered before our lips met, fireworks in the sky as I made her mine for that night._

"Haymitch!" Katniss shouted as she hit me.

"Calm down princess we can talk more later." I said rolling my eyes as we made our way to our rooms. I needed to make a point to talk to Sawyer about making our tributes allies.


	2. More Than An Alliance

_**A/N:**__ Hey guys! I really hope you are liking this because it's my baby. As the chapters progress you'll find out the past of Sawyer and Haymitch because it's no fun having the past in the first couple chapters! I forgot to tag some things but this is a Haymitch/OC and it has hints of Finnick/OC (Seattle) Which I haven't gone into detail yet about her but i will around chapter four so don't think she is a random person hanging around! Happy readings! 3_

* * *

_Haymitch_

Katniss and Peeta looked at me as I slipped on a jacket. I sighed when their eyes kept following me. "What?" I questioned as I fixed my tie.

"Open your mouth." Katniss demanded as she stood in front of me, her arms crossed. I did as she told me. "Okay now blow." I rolled my eyes and blew hot air on her face. "He's sober." She said turning to her onscreen lover.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I'm sober. I have to go talk to tributes about being allies." I snapped glaring at them.

"I think Haymitch has a little crush on someone." Peeta said smiling as Katniss held in her laughter.

"No," I said raising my voice. "I'm simply making sure you stay alive." I snapped as I walked out of the room. As I got closer to the door my hand started to shake. _What if she hates me? Or slaps me? I'd deserve it but… _I stopped talking to myself in my head when Mags opened the door, jumping in surprise. "Hello Mags, is Sawyer here right now?"

Mags shook her head. "She's training." Mags said shaking her head, her voice a soft murmur.

I smiled politely at her. "Thank you, have a good night." I said as I gave a slight bow before heading to the training arena.

"Haymitch," Mags murmured from behind. "Don't break her heart again."

My lips tugged into a frown as I nodded before heading down. I watched as she helped Finnick train, her hair moving with the rest of her body like a wall clock as she dodged Finnick's triton. I tensed as I saw her hit the floor, Finnick hovering her, a smirk on his face. I took that as my queue to talk to her.

_Sawyer _

I looked up at the hand expecting Finnick to be holding out his but my eyes met the pair of eyes that ended up haunting my every dream. "Haymitch," I said as I took his hand, holding my breath as he pulled me up, holding me closer than I'd like. "What are you doing here?" I questioned

"I need to talk to you," He started before he stepped up. "Can we go somewhere more private?"

I nodded as I lead him through the hall leading to my room, I let him enter first before entering and shutting the door, jumping when he was right behind me, locking the door. "Wh-What did you need to talk about?"

"I'm starting a rebellion and I need your help." Haymitch said.

My heart stopped, a million thoughts going through my head. _What would happen? Who else is involved? Is he drunk? _ I jumped when I felt Haymitch's hand graze my arm. "I can't."

"You can." Haymitch said as his grey eyes met mine, his hands on my cheeks. "You can, Katniss is the Mockingjay and this is the end of the Capitol." He spoke, his eyes telling me what he really meant.

"What do I need to do?" I asked looking at him, wanting to do this.

"Our tributes will be allies; I already have some allies with some of the other tributes. Johanna from 7 and Katniss wants Wiress and Beetee and she already wants Mags so all you have to do is fill them in." Haymitch said taking his hands away from my face. "During the games, we'll go in and take them."

"How the fuck are we going to do that?" I hissed. "The Capitol _controls_ this little game of theirs."

"Because," Haymitch sighed. "Plutarch is helping start this."

I looked at his tired eyes before nodding. "Alright." I said nodding, smiling when he took me in his arms, hugging me. I buried my face in his neck, smelling the alcohol and a hint of the coal mines from district 12 on his skin. "H-Haymitch." I mutter, my voice soft.

"What is it?" he questioned as he pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to die." I whispered, pressing my lips to his, moaning when he kiss me back. I pulled him closer, missing the feeling of his lips. It's been years since I've felt them on mine. "I've missed you." I whispered against his lips, kissing him again.

"I thought you hated me, that's why I stayed away." He spoke softly as he leaned be against the door, his hands brushing my hips.

"I-" I stopped, shaking my head, jumping when my door was banged on. "You should probably go."

Haymitch pressed his lips in a tight line. "Can I see you later?" Haymitch asked as he pushed my hair behind my ear.

"I'll think about it." I said before opening the door to district fours lovers, rolling my eyes at them before turning to Haymitch. "I'll show you to the door." I said glaring at Finnick and Seattle as I lead Haymitch to the door, giving him a small smile before he walked away. I shut the door and turned my attention to the four people who were watching me closely.

"So," Finnick started "What's the deal between you and Seam boy?"

"Don't call him that." I stated "That's an order. Or you will die in there."

Finnick held up his hands before going to the sitting room. "You know, we're going to find out eventually so why don't you just tell us what happened between you two?" Finnick asked, his girlfriend Seattle nodding in agreement with him.

"How about this? You two listen to me and after the games I'll tell you." I said rolling my eyes as I started on the districts tributes, going through them one by one.

"I have a question." Seattle asked looking at me.

I sighed. "If this is about Haymitch-"

"It's not." Seattle said shaking her head.

"Okay then what is it?" I asked sitting down

"You said you would tell us after the games but what if…Finnick doesn't make it.." Seattle asked shrugging when her boyfriend gave her a look.

"Finnick is going to make it." I spoke silently. "We're starting a rebellion; we're getting you out of the arena." I said looking to Mags and Finnick as Mags and Annie looked shocked at me while Finnick and Seattle raised their hands. "What?"

"Who is we?" Finnick asked

"Haymitch," I said glaring at Finnick when he snorted. "Plutarch, Johanna and both district three tributes. Katniss and Peeta do not know so don't open your mouth, Finnick." I said looking at the golden boy.

"So we're allies?" Mags said pointing as Katniss and Peeta came on the large screen.

"Yes, we're allies." I said nodding.

I wrapped my arms to keep me warm as I walked on the roof, stopping as I saw Haymitch sitting beside two lite candles. I gave him a smile as he patted the seat next to him. "Hi."

He smiled at me before draping his coat over my shoulders. "You look gorgeous." He spoke silently as he looked over, grasping my hand.

"Don't do this." I pleaded pulling away. "We can't do this again."

Haymitch nodded. "Have you talked to your group?" He questioned.

"Yes, they said they'll do it." I nodded. "I told Finnick and Mags that Katniss and Peeta don't know about…" I trailed off, not knowing if Snow was watching us.

Haymitch nodded. "Do you want to dance?" he asked me as he stood up, setting his bottle of liquor down.

I smiled as I took his hand. "I'd love to."

_Katniss_

Peeta looked at me as we watched how Sawyer won her games. "She's…deadly." Peeta said looking at the net covered in fishhooks as a tribute bled out.

I nodded watching as she looked up at the sky, smiling as she laid down, passing out as they announced her the victor. "This doesn't explain how her and Haymitch…" I trailed off.

"Do you think Effie knows?" Peeta asked as we looked at Effie as she talked to our stylists.

"I don't know." I said shrugging.

We both turned through the door as Haymitch stumbled in. "What?" He questioned before throwing up in the plant next to the door before passing out on the floor while Effie yelled at him.

"Let's get him to bed." I sighed as Peeta helped me get him to his room.

_Sawyer_

The tributes were on their last day of training and all of the mentors were talking to soon-to-be sponsors, the worst part of being the mentor.

"What are you thinking about?"

I jumped as I looked at Haymitch. "Nothing." I said shaking my head.

"You are always thinking of something," He stated smiling at me as his arm wrapped around my waist, his lips grazing my cheek. "Tell me what's on your mind, you used to tell me everything when-"

"When what, Haymitch?" I questioned as he stopped, his arm dropping. I followed his gaze as Snow smiled at us, tipping his glass to us with a cynical smile on his wrinkled face. I looked at Haymitch as he tightened his grip on the railing, I grabbed his arm and turned him into me, kissing him like we were alone.

Haymitch smirked when he saw Snow's shocked face; he knew I did it to show him I wasn't scared of him. "I missed that." He said smiling as his tongue traced his bottom lip.

"When what?" I questioned again.

"When we were still in love, Sawyer. That's what." Haymitch whispered looking at me with hurt eyes.

"We had no choice." I said looking at him.

"We have a choice now." He said, his eyes boring into mine.

"No, it's over. You hurt me once I can't do it again." I said before walking away and heading to my suite. I shut the door and covered my face in my hands as I sobbed, I jumped when my door flew open when I turned around I was stuck in the face, falling to the ground as I swung back, screaming as I was stabbed with something before passing out.


	3. An Explanation

_Haymitch_

I ran through the halls, shoving people's shoulders as I rushed through the doors Mags had told me Sawyer was behind. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw her arguing with whom I assumed was her doctor. I made my way over, holding her face in my hands before frowning when I saw the bruise over her cheek. "Are you alright?" I questioned her

Sawyer smiled and nodded. "Yeah," Sawyer said nodding before looking at her doctor. "Can I go now?"

Her doctor's eyebrow burrowed as he sighed. "Alright," He said nodding before turning to me. "Make sure your girlfriend gets plenty of rest and water. She was poisoned and her heart stopped twice when we were treating her."

My eyes went to Sawyers as she rolled her brown eyes, she worried about everyone but herself. "I will, thank you doc." I said as I helped her back to the hotel. It was a quite trip back, her staring out into the distance as I stared at her. "What happened?" I questioned her, holding her hand as she turned to me, running a hand through her hair as she told me the story

"_Miss Sawyer, this is a message from President Snow." The peacekeeper said in my ear, kicking me in the stomach._

_"Go to hell you bastard." I hissed at him, grunting when I was kicked again._

_"You and Mr. Abernathy are still not safe." He hissed stabbing me in the neck with a needle, causing me to cry out as my body started to burn as the liquid coursed in my veins. "Don't defy him again, he can kill either of you with no problem, bitch." _

I looked at her as she laid on the couch, a pillow pulled tightly to her chest. I frowned and sat beside her running my hand up and down her leg. "If you need me, you can talk to me." I said as I leaned over to kiss her cheek, smiling as she turned her head, catching my lips between hers as she kissed me.

"I need you." Sawyer said looking into my eyes, her bright brown eyes full of fear. I haven't heard those words in years

"I'm here." I said never skipping a beat as I nodded holding her in my arms, my hands running up and down her back as she clung to me. I looked down as I heard her steady breathing, smiling when I saw she was sleeping before I closed my eyes, falling asleep.

"_I'm sorry about your tributes." Sawyer spoke to me in a hushed tone as we sat beside each other, watching as Finnick speared someone with the Triton._

_I looked over at her, my eyes falling over her pale face and tired eyes. "There weren't gonna make it anyways, your boy is good." She gave me a sad smile and nodded. "You want some?" I asked holding out the silver flask to her._

_She took it, gulping some down before handing it back to me. "Thank you." She said as she leaned on the couch, her eyes drooping before she rubbed her face._

_"Go to sleep." I said rubbing her knee with my thumb._

_"I can't." she said shaking her head as she leaned into me, something that made my body heat up every time our bodies touched. "I have to support Finnick."_

_My eyes went to the boy who was falling asleep before I looked at her. "Come on, let's go upstairs." I said as I led her to my room, leaving the game on for her as I laid her down. "Fall asleep with him." I said nodding to Finnick as he fell asleep._

_"No." She said trying to push me before I grabbed her hands. "I need to get him food and fresh water, I have to talk to-"_

_I silenced her when I pressed my lips against hers, leaning her back into the bed as she grasped my neck, pulling me into her as she moaned in my mouth. I moved my lips down her jaw and kissed her neck before nipping at her delicate skin._

_"Haymitch." She moaned in the air. "I need you." She whispered like she did the first night we became intimate._

_I looked at her before pressing her body closer as we took turns stripping each other's clothes. "I'm here." I spoke before showing her in every way that I would always be. _

_Peeta_

"Well isn't that just the cutest thing." Effie said as she stopped in the living area.

"What is?" I asked as I looked at Katniss as she rolled her eyes at Effie.

As Katniss and I walked in we stood in shock as we saw our drunk, never serious and somewhat cold hearted mentor asleep on the couch with the mentor from four in his arms. "That is just too adorable! I didn't even know they were a couple." Effie said as she turned to Octavia who nodded in agreement.

"I don't think they are.." I commented as I looked at Haymitch who has never looked more peaceful before.

"Shut up." Haymitch grumbled as he woke up, blinking before he realized the position he was in. he whispered something in her ear before she stirred awake. "Peeta, can you take Sawyer back to her room?" Haymitch asked me as he held her, that's when I noticed the bruise on her face and the reddened skin on her neck.

"Yeah, of course." I said holding out my hand to her, smiling gently at her when she grasped it.

"Thank you." Haymitch said as I walked out the door, helping Sawyer down the corridors to the elevator.

"Are you alright?" I asked her, looking as she held her head.

"Just a bit dizzy from lack of coffee, you don't mind if I run to get some, do you?" She asked smiling softly at me, I shook my head as I hit the button to the lobby area. "Congratulations on your engagement by the way, I'm sorry you won't be able to have a wedding. Katniss would have been a beautiful bride."

I couldn't help but smile. "Thank you. I'm sure you were when you got married." I added, trying to get back story on the mentor.

"I was never married." She chuckled looking at me with a smile, I saw her bright brown eyes and I knew how Haymitch was attracted to her, her eyes were a caramel brown that looked so stern but so loving and gentle at the same time. I smile slightly looking as the doors opened and more people got on. I noticed it was Cashmere and Gloss.

"Ah, Sawyer, how are you?" Gloss asked her, his eyes scanning over her body.

"I was fine until you got on." Sawyer said looking at him before averting her eyes to his sister who smirked at her.

"Another seam boy? You just can't get away from twelve can you?" Cashmere mocked as she looked at me, smirking when my hands tighten into fists. "It's bad enough you and Haymitch were a thing and now you're going to go after the little bakers boy too?"

"At least I'm not in love with my brother." Sawyer hissed back.

Cashmere pinned Sawyer to the wall before Sawyer punched her nose and they both fell to the floor, the doors opening as two peacekeepers ran into the small space, pulling the two girls apart. I went to Sawyer as they threw her to the ground. "Are you alright?" I asked looking at her bloodied lip.

"I'll be fine." Sawyer said as she stood up and walked away.

I looked at Gloss as he glared at me, holding his sister's nose as the white cloth soon became red. I jogged to catch up with Sawyer before I touched her arm. "Let's get you cleaned up." I said trying to guide her to a bathroom, sighing when she tugged away and headed to the café.

"Stop looking at me." Sawyer said after a minute of us being in line, my eyes were glued to her.

"Sorry." I said sighing as we moved to order.

"Just asked." She sighed.

"How did you and Haymitch meet?" I blurted out, it was one of the questions we all wanted to know but it wasn't the one I really wanted to know.

"It was my first year mentoring." She said smiling sadly as she told her story. "Her name was Ariel, she was a little too cocky but when the horn sounded, she took off to the cornucopia, she made it to grab a knife as she went to strike someone stabbed her right through the heart from behind. It was hard, seeing your tribute that you bonded with die in front of you, nothing you can do." She sighed. "But Haymitch said how torn I was and he sat by me, we talked watching as other tributes died one by one."

"He was there for you." I said looking at her as she smiled. "What did Cashmere mean that you and Haymitch were a thing?"

She chuckled. "We dated." She shrugged.

"Why did you two end it?"

"Why don't you ask Haymitch that?" She said as she stood up. "Walk me to my room Mr. Mellark?"

I nodded as I helped her to her door, kissing her hand as I bid my goodbyes. "Have a good night." I said as I made my way back to my suite hoping to find out more about the mentors love story.


	4. A Little Bit Of Paradise

**_A/N:This has some...explicte content so be aware. if you don't like it then you might want to stop reading now because this is just the beginning. _**

_**Also, I am so sorry it took me forever to update, my laptop broke and now I am without a laptop until lord know how long with how little I get paid. Anyways. Thank you so much for your feedback and sticking with me! 3 I love you all. - R**_

_Finnick_

I looked to my girlfriend, Seattle, as she picked at her nails. Tomorrow was the start of the games, she was in the games not that long ago, 66th, right after mine giving District 4 back to back wins. I fell in love with her as I helped train her I didn't know I loved her until she won, walking back to greet her never felt so amazing.

"Finnick," She said, breaking me out of my daze. "Come on we have to play investigator." She said laughing as we played the past victors parties, looking in the back for our mentor.

"Wait," I said pointing at the screen. "Is that.." I asked wide eyed as Sawyer walked down the stairs, her blue dress flowing like water rippling in the lakes of four, her sequins on the top of her dress looking like water streaming down her chest, it made her look like a waterfall, the man beside her was none other than Haymitch. "When was this?" I asked looking at her

"Fourteen years ago." Seattle said looking at her mentor, the smile on her face withHaymitch's arm wrapped around her waist.

"She's gorgeous." I comments, a smile on my face when Haymitch kissed her cheek, guiding her to the dance floor as they spun.

"Do you think they ever got married?" Seattle asked looking at me. "She never talks about her past, just her game."

I shrugged. "I don't know." I sighed looking as Mags shook her head at us.

"Don't know what?" Sawyer asked, rolling her eyes at the screen. "Really Finnick?" She scolded.

"I just wanted some back story on you." I defended, looking to my girlfriend to back me up, smiling when she nodded.

"You can get it later." She sighed. "We need to train and you need to win over Katniss." She said as she led Mags and I to the arena.

"Hello girl on fire." I said smiling at Katniss.

"Hello Finnick," She said looking at me up and down before looking over to Mags as she made a hook. "What do I owe this honor?"

I chuckled. "Oh nothing, I've heard you have some talents with a bow and arrow and I am very interested and seeing them."

I watched as she rolled her seam eyes at me, her eyes flickering to Peeta as he waved to Sawyer. "I'll pass."

"Your fiancé looked very acquaint with my mentor." I commented, wondering if they wanted to know about their past as much as Seattle and I did.

"He walked her to her room last night after she woke up." Katniss said before walking away. I looked up at Sawyer who seemed to be engrossed in a conversation with a well known supporter. My eyes caught Haymitch entering the room, his eyes on Sawyer.

_Sawyer_

Twenty-four hours, that's how long it was until Finnick and Mags were back in the arena, fighting for their lives and here I was, standing outside Haymitch's suite, looking out the window as I was waiting to get the courage to knock on the door.

I took a deep breath, knocking on the door, breathing out as I heard footsteps. My eyes meet the grey-blue eyes of the one man I truly loved. "Hi." I spoke quietly

"What are you doing here, love? What if Snow sees you?" He hissed pulling me inside, pressing me against the closed door. "He could hurt you again."

I bit my lip as my eyes filled with tears. "I don't care anymore." I whispered as I pressed my lips to his, pulling the fabric on his shirt into my hands as I tugged him closer as he kissed me back. "I'm tired of hiding from him, Haymitch. I love you and I can't not have you anymore." I said as our foreheads leaned against each other.

Haymitch smiled and pressed his lips to mine as we made out way to his room, bumping into everything in our path, our lips never moving from one another. I moaned as he kissed down my neck, sucking my sweet spot as his hands crept up my shirt, massaging my breasts. "It's been too long." Haymitch said as we fell on his bed, his arms holding him above me, my hands on his arms beside my head, our clothes messy, half unbuttoned and ready to be thrown and forgotten.

"I love you," I whispered as I tugged his shirt off and threw it across the room. My hands tracing down his chest. My eyes meeting his as he stripped me of my clothing.

"I love you too." Haymitch said, kissing my shoulder up to my lips. "Ready love?"

"Shut up and make love to me." I said smiling, the first real smile since we've been here.

"As you wish, sweetheart." He smiled his toothy smile and pressed his lips to mine as he thrusted in me, filling me up like he does every intimate moment we have.

I moaned as he kissed my neck, my legs wrapping around his waist as he gripped my hips. "Oh god, Haymitch." I shook as I got to my release, my nails digging in his shoulders.

"Let it go." Haymitch whispered in my ear as he pressed his lips to mine, my back arching off the bed as I screamed his name, Haymitch moaning my name as he collapsed beside me. "I love you." Haymitch whispered as he leaned his forehead to mine. "I always will." He said as he pulled me into him.

"And I you my love." I said as I cuddled into him.

"I'm the luckiest man right now." Haymitch chuckled as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Yeah, you are." I smiled as he rolled his eyes, pressing his lips to mine. In the moment, it felt like paradise.


End file.
